Premier baiser
by lasurvolte
Summary: C’est l’été, les vacances, la plage, le coucher de soleil, tout le monde drague.


**Titre :** Premier baiser

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** Personne ne m'appartient. La chanson c'est _Premier baiser _de je sais pas qui.

**Résumé :** C'est l'été, les vacances, la plage, le coucher de soleil, tout le monde drague.

**Genre :** songfic, gros délire débile …

**Couple :** yen a pleins vous verrez

**Note :** la chanson en italique, désolé pour les fautes…

* * *

Les ninjas étaient partis en vacances. Tous vont faire un tour à la plage. La journée ils rigolent. Le soir ils draguent. Quand les derniers rayons du soleil caressent le sable, ils en profitent pour inviter la dulcinée de leur cœur à faire un tour dans leur bras pour mater ce magnifique coucher de soleil.

_Premier baiser échangé sur une plage en été_

Chacun de leur côté, ils essayaient d'embrasser les lèvres sucrés de leur amour. Par exemple : Temari s'était rapproché l'air de rien alors que Shikamaru ronflait. Ino croquait dans une des chips de Chooji tout doucement pour l'attirer. Sakura faisait discrètement les yeux doux à Hinata qui était trop timide pour l'embrasser. Sans parler de Kiba qu'essayait tant bien que mal d'attirer l'attention de Shino sur lui. Tout le monde cherchait l'amour en gros. Sauf Naruto.

_Premier amour, un beau jour,  
Qui vient vous emporter,_

Derrière un arbre on peut voir Jiraya draguer pleins de filles qui gloussent.

Dans une chambre d'hôtel on peut voir Tsunade rougir devant de drôles propositions d'Orochimaru.

Près des sources chaudes on entend des bruits… ….

Enfin des bruits quoi…

Tout le monde à l'air de vivre le grand amour. Sauf Naruto.

_Ca ne s'oublie pas, quand c'est la première fois_

Neji devant son miroir qui s'observe avec un sourire ravageur.

Shizune qui fait le premier pas pour être avec Iruka.

Kabuto qui se console de la trahison d'Orochimaru avec son oreiller.

Konohamaru même qui veux tenter avec sa copine blonde, parce qu'on oublie pas son premier baiser. Même Naruto n'avait pas oublié le sien…

_Premier émoi toi et moi cachés dans les rochers  
Premier soupir de plaisir quand tu m'as embrassée  
Ca ne s'oublie pas quand c'est la première fois_

Caché au fond d'une grotte, l'Akatsuki s'offre du bon temps dans une petite partouze, et oui même les plus débiles ont le droit à des vacances.

Akamaru qui fait des yeux de morue à une jolie chienne passant dans le coin.

Kakashi qui bave sur son livre pour pervers assit sur une pierre.

Tout le monde soupire de joie.

Sauf Naruto.

_Une fille et un garçon_

Ca ça concerne les couples non yaoRi

_Le début d'une passion  
Pour le temps d'un soir d'été,  
Ou peut-être à jamais qui le sait_

Alors enfin on les retrouve tous lèvres contre lèvres, bouche contre bouche. Et avec la langue s'il vous plaît. Même Konohamaru ce petit gamin. Même le clebard de Kiba.

Ah non ! Pas Jiraya, dure avec trois filles en même temps en même temps.

Et puis…

Pas Naruto non plus.

Mais vive l'été.

_Premier baiser échangé sur une plage en été,  
Premier amour, un beau jour qui vient vous emporter  
Ca ne s'oublie pas quand c'est la première fois_

Et puis…

Et puis soudain quelqu'un pose une main sur l'épaule de Naruto.

Le blond se retourne, et tombe sur un brun. Sasuke.

- Eh ! Moi aussi j'ai le droit à des vacances.

Le regard du blond s'illumine, il se jette dans les bras de Sasuke :

- Tu m'as tellement manqué, dit moi que tu retourneras pas chez le serpent.

Pour toute réponse Sasuke embrassa Naruto. Sa deuxième fois pour l'occasion.

_Premier chagrin un matin, à l'heure des au revoir,_

Fin des vacances tout le monde pleure. Parce que la plupart doivent se séparer.

_Premier serment en tremblant sur le quai d'une gare_

- Je te jure Shikamaru t'es le seul dans mon cœur

- Ah les filles vous êtes des rigolotes, vous permettez que je parle de vous dans mon prochain livre ???

- Tsunade ma vieille, t'es meilleur que Kabuto

- Wouf wif wif wouf (traduction : au revoir ma chienne qu'a du chien) (c'est Akamaru qui parle pour ceux qu'auraient pas capté)

_Ca ne s'oublie pas quand c'est la première fois  
Ca ne s'oublie pas quand c'est la première fois_

Et puis pour ceux qui sont pas séparés, bah tant mieux pour eux hein ?

Chooji et Ino mangent des chips… Mais pas dans le même paquet attention.

Kiba et Shino se tiennent la main.

Neji se drague dans le miroir.

Kabuto est content de retrouver son Orochimaru d'amour.

L'Akatsuki continue sa partouze.

Jiraya drague d'autres femmes.

Kakashi a finit son livre, et attend que la suite sorte.

Shizune et Iruka se regardent en rougissant.

Konohamaru fait un bisou sur la joue de sa copine.

Sakura a dévergondé Hinata.

Naruto et Sasuke sont resté sur la plage, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils profitent du couché de soleil, rien que tous les deux. Ensemble pour toujours, sûrement.

Fin

L'autatrice : sérieux vous croyez que c'est grave ? D'abord sur Hélène et les garçons et maintenant maintenant maintenant ça… Cette chose

Sasuke : bof, on a l'habitude avec toi.

Naruto : oui

Tsunade : non, pourquoi je suis avec Orochimaru ?

Kabuto : biiieeeeeeen d'accord ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est avec Orochimaru ?

L'autatrice : STOP, pour les plaintes et autres réclamations c'est môsieur Kishi, l'avait qu'à pas vous créer je prendrais pas plaisir à vous torturer. D'abord !


End file.
